


Power Rangers: Goddess Strike

by GoofyGiant



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lesbian Characters, an original idea, please do not steal, was on wattpad but i restarted the whole story from scratch, yay power rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGiant/pseuds/GoofyGiant
Summary: Who said an all-female team of Power Rangers was impossible?No one. Maybe.





	Power Rangers: Goddess Strike

“Alcmene!”

A female with short brown hair had run down a corridor, leading to two big white double doors with gold handles. She had opened the door and saw a big brown conference chair.

“Alcmene. Ma’am. I’m sorry to interrupt you but-”

“Ms.Flowers,”The woman had said, spinning in the conference chair so she could face her assistant.”Go on with what you were saying.”

“I had gotten a disturbance in the radar.”Ms. Flowers had said.”It’s her.”

“It couldn’t have been.”Alcmene had said.”She has been banished and was not even a threat.”

“No,” Ms.Flowers said.”S-She…”

“That’s what I had said.”Ms.Flowers said, turning on her tablet.”The strange energy throughout the Hall of Goddesses had bothered me for some reason. The school felt eerie all week.”

Alcmene had pressed her lips together in deep thought.”I did not think now would be the time.”

“Me neither, ma’am. This completely took us by surprise. I mean, we could always be ready to go back on the field if…”

“I did not expect this to happen right now.”Alcmene had thought.”There is only one thing to do right now.” “Call them in.”

Ms.Flowers had stopped.”T-Them as in?”

“You know who I am talking about, Mariana.”Alcmene had said with a serious tone, making Ms. Flowers listen.”Now, go. Please. Do it for us.”

Ms.Flowers had nodded and exited through the doors, exiting the school.

“I really hope this works this time and she gets banished forever. How could this have happened?”


End file.
